jamesemirzianwaldementersoftwareonwikiafandomcom-20200214-history
Help! I'm a Fish (2001 film)/Cast And Crew
The lists of the cast and crew from maker behind the scene made animation of Help! I'm a Fish Voice acting Danish voice actor ;Nis Bank-Mikkelsen :Joe (voice) ;Søren Sætter-Lassen :Professor Mac Krill (voice) ;Morten Kerrn Nielsen :Plum (voice) ;Sebastian Jessen :Svip (voice) ;Pil Neja :Stella (voice) ;Louise Fribo :Sasha (voice) ;Ulf Pilgaard :Krabben (voice) ;Dick Kaysø :Hajen (voice) ;Paprika Steen :Moderen (voice) ;Ghita Nørby :Tante Anna / Ålen (voice) ;Zlatko Buric :Buschauffør (voice) ;Martin Brygmann :Fladfisken (voice) ;Peter Gantzler :Faderen (voice) English voice actor ;David Bateson :The Crab / The Shark / Additional Voices (voice) ;Garry Chalk :Fish Waiting for Bus #3 (Flounder) (voice) ;Ian James Corlett :Fish Waiting for Bus #1 (Shrimp) (voice) ;Michael Dobson :Usher (voice) ;Morgan Fane :Fly - additional dialogue (voice) ;Alexandra Jakobsen :Stella - additional dialogue (voice) ;Terry Jones :Professor Mac Krill (voice) ;Alessandro Juliani :Chuck - additional dialogue (voice) ;Scott McNeil :Seabass (voice) ;Richard Newman :Bus Driver (voice) ;Pauline Newstone :Aunt Anna (voice) ;Jeff Pace :Fly (voice) ;Aaron Paul :Chuck (voice) ;John Payne :Father (voice) ;Alan Rickman :Joe (voice) ;Teryl Rothery :The Mother (Lisa) (voice) ;Tabitha St. Germain :Fish Waiting for Bus #2 (Eel) (voice) ;Michelle Westerson :Stella (voice) Film producer Producer :Russell Boland ... producer :Patrick Daleiden ... co-executive producer :Brian J. Flynn ... co-executive producer :Helle Hansen ... line producer :Eberhard Junkersdorf ... producer :Lilian Klages ... line producer :Paul Kofod ... co-executive producer :Anders Mastrup ... producer :Søren Poulsen ... line producer :Gerry Shirren ... executive producer :Christoph Sieciechowicz ... executive producer :Harro von Have ... executive producer :Preben Vridstoft ... co-executive producer Music Musician Soundtrack :Søren Hyldgaard Film Editing Film editor :Per Risager Casting Casting crew :Michael Donovan ... (canadian casting) :John Hubbard ... (united kingdom casting) :Ros Hubbard ... (united kingdom casting) :Kevin Scott ... (u.s casting) Art Direction Artist Director / Designer :Matthias Lechner Second Unit Director or Assistant Director Sequence Director :Paul Bolger ... sequence director :Jürgen Richter ... sequence director Art Department Pre-production of Artist department :Manuel Arenas ... set designer / workbook artist (as Manuel Arenas Cofino) :Rune Brandt Bennicke ... storyboard artist (as Rune Brandt) :Alessandro Carloni ... sculptor :Thomas Colding-Jørgensen ... workbook artist :Stefan Fjeldmark ... storyboard artist :Michael Helmuth Hansen ... storyboard artist (as Michael Helmuth) :Dan Harder ... storyboard artist :Robert Koo ... storyboard artist (as Rob Coo) :Tomas S. Landgreen ... inspirational art (as Tomas Landgreen) / storyboard artist (as Tomas Landgreen) :Matthias Lechner ... workbook artist :Frank Madsen ... storyboard artist :Martin Madsen ... storyboard artist :José Martinez ... lay-out artist / set designer / workbook artist :Jesper Møller ... storyboard artist :Thomas Møller ... storyboard artist :Thomas Nøhr ... storyboard artist :Peter Popken ... inspirational art :Maryam Sharifi ... compositing artist :Jan Solheim ... storyboard artist Sound Department :Friedrich M. Dosch ... sound :Graham Edmondson ... dolby consultant :André Jacquemin ... adr producer :Andreas Kongsgaard ... foley editor (as Andreas Kongsgaard Mogensen) :Vladan Korac ... re-recording mixer :Michael Kranz ... re-recording mixer :Julien Naudin ... foley artist :Stig Sparre-Ulrich ... supervising sound editor :Christoph von Schönburg ... sound effects editor :Mark Kenna ... consultant: Dolby film sound Visual Effects Special Effect / Digital visual effects :Anders Berthelsen ... effects animator :Jesper Colding ... CGI animation supervisor (as Jesper Colding-Jørgensen) :Thomas Colding-Jørgensen ... CGI animator :Emanuele D'Arrigo ... CGI animator: Munich Animation :Christian Faber ... CGI animator: Munich Animation :José Antonio García Villameriel ... effects animator: Giant Production (as José Garcia Villamerial) :Andreas Gutman ... CGI animator: Munich Animation :Michael Ho ... effects animator :Peter Holm ... CGI animator :Kim Hagen Jensen ... effects animation supervisor (as Kim Hagen) :Noel P. Kiernan ... effects animator (as Noel Kiernan) :Dorian Knapp ... CGI animator: Munich Animation :Tomas S. Landgreen ... CGI animator (as Tomas Landgreen) :Hans Lindenmüller ... compositing supervisor :Heiko Lueg ... CGI animator: Munich Animation :Martin Matzeder ... CGI animator: Munich Animation :Claudio Pacciarella ... effects animator :Volker Pajatsch ... effects animator: Giant Production :Björn Pedersen ... CGI animator (as Bjørn Pedersen) :Albert Price ... effects animator :Sam Siahaija ... effects animator :Mike Smith ... effects animator: Giant Production :Tobias Thorsen ... CGI animator :Nicolai Tuma ... CGI animation supervisor: Munich Animation :Glenn Whiting ... effects animator: Giant Production :Hartmut Engel ... digital compositor: german opening title Animation Department Full animation crew :Ahto Aaremäe ... inbetween artist: A. Film Eesti :Claudio Acciari ... animator: Munich Animation :Francisco Alaminos Hódar ... animator: TerraGlyph :Jose Alaminos Hódar ... key assistant animator: TerraGlyph :Miguel Alaminos Hódar ... animator: TerraGlyph (as Miguel A. Alaminos Hódar) :Ilze Albekeite ... inbetween artist: Rija Films :Daniel Alcaraz ... inbetween artist: Accio :José Sánchez Alonso ... animator: TerraGlyph :Manuel Arenas ... layout artist (as Manuel Arenas Cofino) :Gracia Artigas ... inbetween artist: Estudio Moro :Meelis Arulepp ... animator / inbetween supervisor: A. Film Eesti :Harry Baeck ... key animation assistant trainee :Fionnuala Ballance ... clean-up supervisor: TerraGlyph :Eero Barndõk ... inbetween artist: A. Film Eesti :Sabina Suarez Basanta ... key assistant animator: TerraGlyph :Richard Bentham ... background artist: TerraGlyph (as Rick Bentham) :Svetlana Bezdomnikova ... inbetween artist: A. Film Eesti :Carlos Blanco ... key assistant animator: TerraGlyph (as Carlos Blanco Jiménez) :Julia Bracegirdle ... clean-up supervisor: Munich Animation :Chris Bradley ... animator: Munich Animation :Claire Bramwell-Pearson ... key assistant animator: Munich Animation :Rune Brandt Bennicke ... animator (as Rune Brandt) :Tommy Brennan ... key assistant animator: TerraGlyph :Ronan Browne ... key assistant animator: TerraGlyph :Stine Marie Buhl ... key animation assistant trainee (as Stine Buhl) :Margo Busch ... inbetween artist: A. Film Eesti :John Byrne ... layout artist: TerraGlyph :Mark Byrne ... layout artist: TerraGlyph :Mark Byrne ... key assistant animator: TerraGlyph :Lisbeth Bøgh ... key assistant animator :Alessandro Carloni ... lead animator: "Sasha" :Juan A. Carrillo ... inbetween artist: Estudio Moro :Manel Cañete ... inbetween artist: Accio :Padraig Collins ... lead animator: "Aunt Anna" / overseas inbetween supervisor :Juan C. Concha ... inbetween artist: Accio :Marcos Corrêa ... animator: TerraGlyph (as Marcos Correa) :Jordi Costa ... inbetween artist: Accio :Teresa Cunniffe ... key assistant animator: TerraGlyph :Minerva Cánovas ... inbetween artist: Accio (as Minerva Navarro) :Valentina D'Ambrosio ... character lead: "Sasha" :Uffe Danielsen ... key assistant animator :Inge Daveloose ... background artist: Munich Animation :Chris Derochie ... animator: TerraGlyph :Hope Devlin Kristiansen ... key assistant animator :Javiar Diaz Gerveno ... key assistant animator: TerraGlyph :Sarah Dick ... key assistant animator: TerraGlyph :Richard Dolan ... layout artist: Uli Meyer Studios :Thomas Dreyer ... background artist: Munich Animation :Diana Druke ... inbetween artist: Rija Films :Des Duggan ... layout artist: TerraGlyph :Maximino Díaz Gerveno ... animator: TerraGlyph :Valentín Eliseu ... inbetween artist: Accio :Joan Espinach ... inbetween supervisor: Accio :Maite López Espí ... inbetween artist: Accio (as Maite L. Espí) :Martin Fagan ... key assistant animator: TerraGlyph (as Martin Fagen) :Luca Fattore ... supervising animator :Mette Fenger ... key assistant animator :Thomas Fenger ... clean-up supervisor :Stefan Fjeldmark ... animation posing artist :Erik Fokkens ... background artist: Munich Animation :Camilla Fougner ... key assistant animator :Judit Fuster ... inbetween artist: Accio :Anna Gellert Nielsen ... animator (as Anna Gellert) :Carmen González Gómez ... animator: TerraGlyph :Robin Gott ... key assistant animator (as Rob Gott) :Hilary Gough ... key assistant animator: TerraGlyph :Janet Grainger ... key assistant animator: TerraGlyph :Eddie Gribbin ... layout supervisor: TerraGlyph :Leon Gruizinga ... animator: TerraGlyph :Sarmite Gulbe ... inbetween artist: Rija Films :Käri Gunnarsson ... key animation assistant trainee :Ana M. Gálvez ... inbetween artist: Accio :Zita Habarta ... key assistant animator: Munich Animation :Martin Hanley ... layout artist: TerraGlyph :Jørgen E. Hansen ... character lead: "Fly as Human" (as Jørgen Hansen) :Michael Helmuth Hansen ... lead animator: "Fly as Human" (as Michael Helmuth) :Dan Harder ... animator :Ilan Hatukah ... animator :Aidan Heffernan ... key assistant animator: TerraGlyph :Arturo Hernández ... inbetween artist: Estudio Moro :Jim Hickey ... background artist: TerraGlyph :Silvia Hoefnagels ... animator: TerraGlyph :Charlotte Houwing ... background artist: Munich Animation :Alejandra Ibáñez ... inbetween artist: Accio :Gema Garcia Ingelmo ... animator: TerraGlyph :Katrin Inzinger ... key assistant animator: Munich Animation :Søren Jacobsen ... character lead: "Fly as Fish", "Crab" (as Søren Jakobsen) :Joah Jensen ... overseas inbetween supervisor (as Joah Hagen) :Tinna Jespersen ... key assistant animator :José C. Jiménez ... inbetween artist: Accio :Rosa M. Jiménez ... inbetween artist: Accio :Irena Jirkova ... key assistant animator: Munich Animation (as Irena Burns) :Elita Kanepe ... inbetween artist: Rija Films :Ann Kiernan ... key assistant animator: TerraGlyph :Celine Kiernan ... animator: TerraGlyph :Louis King ... key assistant animator: TerraGlyph :Berit Kjøde ... character lead: "Chuck as Human" :Darren Kordich ... character lead: "Stella as Human" and "Stella as Starfish" :Chris Krone ... key assistant animator: Munich Animation :Myung Ja Kroth ... key assistant animator: Munich Animation :Jasmin Kugler ... key assistant animator: Munich Animation :Christian Kuntz ... animation posing artist / lead animator: "Chuck as Human", "Dad", "Mom" :Walter Kössler ... background artist: Munich Animation :Herle Maria Kühl ... character lead: "Aunt Anna" (as Herle Kühl) :Riina Kütt ... inbetween artist: A. Film Eesti :Malene Laugesen ... key assistant animator / overseas inbetween supervisor :César Leal ... inbetween artist: Estudio Moro :Tatjana Lebedeva ... inbetween artist: Rija Films (as Tana Lebedeva) :Matthias Lechner ... layout supervisor :Henry Lee ... background artist: Henry Lee Studio :Dorte Westh Lehrmann ... ink and paint manager :Holger Leihe ... animator: Munich Animation :Jørgen Lerdam ... animator :Aavi Levin ... inbetween artist: A. Film Eesti :Mary Lin ... background artist: Henry Lee Studio :Michael Lin ... background artist: Henry Lee Studio :Vincent Lin ... background artist: Henry Lee Studio :Dace Luce ... inbetween artist: Rija Films :Ricard López ... inbetween artist: Accio :Martin Madsen ... animator :Marina Maksutova ... inbetween artist: Rija Films :Paddy Malone ... animator: TerraGlyph :Greg Manwaring ... animator: Munich Animation :Javier Martin Lapeyra ... animator: Munich Animation (as Javi Martin) :Dita Masena ... inbetween artist: Rija Films :Luca Mazzoleni ... lead animator: "Shark" :Shane McCormack ... key assistant animator: TerraGlyph :Luba Medekova-Klein ... animator: Munich Animation / assistant sequence director: Munich Animation :Javier Encinas Mejias ... key assistant animator: TerraGlyph :Toni Mengual ... inbetween artist: Accio :Ger Miley ... layout artist: TerraGlyph :Anne Marie Mockler ... key assistant animator: TerraGlyph :Niall Mooney ... animator: TerraGlyph :Mario Moraro ... animator: Munich Animation :Fernando Moro ... animator: TerraGlyph / inbetween supervisor: Estudio Moro :Louise Muchardt ... key animation assistant trainee :Sinead Murray ... key assistant animator: TerraGlyph :Malle Mäenurm ... inbetween artist: A. Film Eesti :Reet Mängel-Juuse ... inbetween artist: A. Film Eesti :Jens Møller ... layout artist :Jesper Møller ... animation posing artist / lead animator: "Stella", "Chuck as Jellyfish", "Fly as Fish" :Suzanna Nyári ... key assistant animator: Munich Animation (as Suzana Njari) :Thomas Nøhr ... animation posing artist :Niall O'Loughlin ... animator: TerraGlyph :Carol O'Mara ... key assistant animator: TerraGlyph :Alan O'Regan ... key assistant animator: TerraGlyph :Peter Obel ... key animation assistant trainee :Silvia Ortega ... inbetween artist: Accio :Sarmite Pape ... inbetween artist: Rija Films :Maurizio Parimbelli ... animator: Munich Animation :Merike Peil ... inbetween artist: A. Film Eesti :Gabriele Pennacchioli ... animation posing artist / character designer / lead animator: "Joe" :Neal Petty ... layout artist: Uli Meyer Studios :Peter Popken ... background supervisor :Heidi Prost ... key assistant animator: Munich Animation :Esteve Puig ... inbetween artist: Accio :Miquel Pujol ... inbetween supervisor: Accio :Rosa M. Pérez ... inbetween artist: Accio :Daniela Raisig ... background artist: Munich Animation :Panagiotis Rappas ... layout artist: Uli Meyer Studios :Eileen Ridgway ... key assistant animator: TerraGlyph :Tatiana Rivera ... inbetween artist: Estudio Moro (as Tatiana Rivero) :Maiken Rix ... key assistant animator :Stephen Robinson ... background artist: TerraGlyph :Lourdes Robles ... inbetween artist: Accio :Liis Roden ... inbetween artist: A. Film Eesti :Alberto Rodriguez ... inbetween artist: Estudio Moro :Ando Roose ... key assistant animator (as Ando Tammik) / overseas inbetween supervisor (as Ando Tammik) :Oliviero Ruberti ... key assistant animator: Munich Animation (as Olivero Ruperti) :Gunhild Rød ... character lead: "Mom and Dad" :Paco Sabaté ... inbetween artist: Accio (as Francisco Sabaté) :Zdenko Santini ... key animation assistant trainee :Dominik Schiwy ... key animation assistant trainee :Chris Scully ... layout artist: TerraGlyph :Aleksandrs Sehovcovs ... inbetween artist: Rija Films (as Aleksandrs Sehovcevs) :Sam Siahaija ... animator: Munich Animation :Sharon Smith ... layout artist: Uli Meyer Studios :Jan Solheim ... animation posing artist :Janus Sorgenfrey ... animation posing artist (as Janus Sorgenfrey Pedersen) :Nanna Storm ... key assistant animator :Claudia Sturli ... character lead: "Shark" :Gunta Sudraba ... inbetween artist: Rija Films :Inga Tabaka ... inbetween artist: Rija Films :Evelin Temmin ... inbetween artist: A. Film Eesti :Jaume Tenes ... inbetween artist: Accio :Jean Texier ... animator: TerraGlyph :Raivo Tihanov ... inbetween artist: A. Film Eesti :Gary Timpson ... key assistant animator: TerraGlyph :Virgil Toader ... inbetween artist: Accio :Vladimir Todorov ... layout artist: Uli Meyer Studios :Rigmor Tokerød ... key assistant animator :Alfredo Hernando Torres ... key assistant animator: TerraGlyph :Juan Torres ... animator: TerraGlyph (as Juan Torres Garcia) :Antigoni Triantafillou ... animator: Munich Animation :Clifford Urban ... key assistant animator: Munich Animation :Leona Nørdstrom Valentin ... character lead: "Professor" / overseas inbetween supervisor :Roser Valero ... inbetween artist: Accio :Walter van Gasse ... layout artist :Krista Vanamölder ... inbetween artist: A. Film Eesti :Jeffrey James Varab ... animation posing artist (as Jefferey Varab) / lead animator: "Professor" (as Jefferey Varab) :Ilga Vevere ... inbetween artist: Rija Films :Montserrat Vidal ... inbetween artist: Accio (as Montse Vidal) :Miguel A. Villada ... inbetween artist: Accio :Julián Villanúa ... inbetween artist: Accio :Jörg Volk ... character lead: "Joe" :Florian Wagner ... animator: Munich Animation :Nadine Wagner-Westerbarkey ... animator: Munich Animation (as Nadine Westerbarkey) :Audrey Walsh ... key assistant animator: TerraGlyph :Frank Weichselgartner ... key assistant animator: Munich Animation :Ray Woods ... animator: TerraGlyph :Claire Wright ... background artist: Munich Animation :Paul Yang ... background artist: Henry Lee Studio (as Paul Young) :Carlos Zapater ... inbetween artist: Estudio Moro :Ricard Zaplana ... inbetween artist: Accio :Linda Zepa ... inbetween artist: Rija Films :Lita Zvaigznite ... inbetween artist: Rija Films Editorial Department Editor Post-Production :Bo Nielsen ... colorist Music Department Musician ;Anders Juhl ... composer: :opening titles theme :lyrics: "Intelligence" :lyrics: "Ocean Love" :lyrics: "Suddenly" :lyrics: : "Fishtastic But True" :music: "Fishtastic But True" :music: "Intelligence" :music: "Ocean Love" :music: "Suddenly" :producer: "Fishtastic But True" :producer: "Intelligence" :producer: "Ocean Love" :Thomas Lester ... music editor :Bruce White ... musician: viola Other crew :Hakim Chergui ... systems administrator and support :Michael Donovan ... voice director :Frédéric Huette ... production assistant :Hans Perk ... technical wizard :Harro von Have ... legal counselor Production company Animation studios *A. Film *Kinowelt Filmverleih *TV2 Danmark Additional animation studios :A. Film Eesti (additional animation services) :Accio (additional animation services) :Estudios Moro (additional animation services) :Munich Animation Film (additional animation) :Rija Films (additional animation services) :Terraglyph Production (additional animation) :Uli Meyer Studios (additional animation services) Supporter :Det Danske Filminstitut (support) :Eurimages (support) :FilmFernsehFonds Bayern (support) :Filmförderungsanstalt (FFA) (support) :Nordisk Film- & TV-Fond (support) :Government of Ireland, The (produced with the financial incentives provided by)